Kęs smutku
Odcinek stworzony specjalnie na Użytkownikową Rywalizację. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Buford Van Stomm *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Alma Stevenson *Daniella Shine *Scott Shine *Irving Du Bois *Jamie Taylor Fabuła Czy wiesz czym jest miłość? To takie uczucie, które rodzi się w sercu, by z czasem przejąć inne ważne części ciała. Przenika do płuc przyspieszając oddech, i do żołądka powodując, że ten kurczy się do rozmiarów orzeszka. Zatyka uszy sprawiając, że tracisz równowagę. Wnika w oczy oślepiając, by w końcu trafić do mózgu i porządnie namieszać ci w głowie. - Ferb podaj mi śrubokręt. Fineasz i Ferb jak każdego zwyczajnego dnia zajęci byli tworzeniem swego wielkiego przedsięwzięcia. Tego ranka budowali Terramajzer, który przysporzyć im miał wiele zabawy! Jak każdego dnia tak i tego, w ogródku braci Flynn-Fletcher nie zabrakło ich wiernej przyjaciółki Izabelli i krępego osiłka, Buforda, którzy w tej chwili pomagali uzdolnionym braciom w budowie ich maszyny. Około dziesiątej w ogródku zjawiła się Jamie Taylor i Irving Du Bois, dwójka największych fanów Fineasza i Ferba. - A kiedy już pomogę siostrze podbić Okręg Trzech Stanów, rozpocznę prace w bankowości. - Będziesz pracować w banku? - Nie, rabować je. - Och. Cześć wam! - zawołał rozradowany Irving na widok swych przyjaciół. - Co takiego dziś udało się wam stworzyć? - zapytał rudzielec poprawiając swe okulary. - Witaj Jamie, się masz Irving. To co tu widzicie to Terramajzer - odparł Fineasz podchodząc do przybyłych. - Sprawi, że staniemy się niczym duchy i będziemy mogli przenikać przez ściany, będziemy potrafili latać, a nawet stać się tymczasowo niewidzialni. - Ekstra! - No! Jamie, nie ma z wami Almy? Myślałem, że wpadnie - dodał czerwonowłosy nieco zawiedziony. - Och, jasne że wpadnie! Musiała tylko zostać dłużej w domu, bo Hanna przyłapała ją wczoraj na robieniu dobrych uczynków i musiała posprzątać całe mieszkanie. - To naprawdę świetnie! Nie wytrzymałbym, gdybym jej dziś nie zobaczył - ucieszył się szczerze czerwonowłosy. Na te słowa, stojąca nieopodal Izabela, upuściła trzymane przez siebie pudełko gwoździ, po czym wybiegła z ogródka. Nikt jednak nie zwrócił na to najmniejszej uwagi, poza Ferbem. Zielonowłosy zaprzestał wykonywanych przez siebie czynności i ruszył za czarnowłosą przyjaciółką. Od pewnego czasu życie całej paczki wygląda nieco inaczej, a wszystko za sprawą Almy. Dziewczyna jest kuzynką Jamie z innego wymiaru, która przypadkiem znalazła się w ich świecie. Przybyła z Wymiaru Omega tylko by sprawdzić jak wygląda ich świat, jednak postanowiła zostać tu na dłużej. A wszystko za sprawą Fineasz w którym się zadurzyła, ze wzajemnością zresztą. Oboje są razem. Izabella, która kocha Flynna od dziecka, nie potrafi się z tym pogodzić. - Iza, znów płaczesz? - zapytał Fletcher, siadając obok czarnowłosej na krawężniku. - Nie Ferb. Już dawno wypłakałam wszystkie łzy - odparła szczerze Shapiro. Faktycznie nie płakała, jednak po jej minie widać było, że bardzo cierpi. Związek Almy i Fineasz trwał już dwa tygodni. Niektórzy pewnie uważają, że to niedługo, ale dla tej czarnowłosej dwunastolatki, to jak wieczność. Iza i Ferb milczeli chwilę, póki z ogródka nie dobiegło głośne wołanie czerwonowłosego. - Fin mnie woła. Idziesz też? - zwrócił się do Belli zielonowłosy. - Nie, posiedzę tu jeszcze chwilę. Ferb wrócił do ogródka. Izabela siedziała samotnie, póki nie podeszła do niej białowłosa dziewczyna. - Coś się stało Izabelo? - zapytała. Iza zerknęła na nią, pokręciła głową, po czym wróciła do gapienia się w nicość. Alma już miała wejść do ogródka, jednak w ostatniej chwili zatrzymała się. - Izabelo, ja wiem, że ty kochasz Fineasza - oznajmiła. Na te słowa czarnowłosa drgnęła. - Ale wiem też, że ja kocham go, a on mnie. Jeśli naprawdę ci na nim zależy, pogódź się że jesteśmy ze sobą. Jesteśmy ze sobą szczęśliwi, a chyba chcesz żeby Fineasz był szczęśliwy? Z ta myślą Alma zostawiła Izabelę. Czarnowłosa zamyśliła się chwilę. Ponad wszystko zależy mu na Fineaszu, na nim i na tym by był szczęśliwy, gdziekolwiek i z kimkolwiek będzie. Alma ma rację. Powinna się pogodzić z ich związkiem. Izabela uśmiechnęła się. Wstała z krawężnika i wróciła do ogródka. Od teraz wszystko się zmieni. ---- Od tego dnia Izabela regularnie przychodziła do ogródka, jednak to nie Fineasz był w centrum jej uwagi, a Buford. Dziewczynie udało się z nim znaleźć wspólny język. Co dziwne Fineasz zdawał się być nieco zazdrosny o czarnowłosą. W końcu pewnego dnia gdy w ogródku był tylko Fineasz i Irving, do ogródka wpadła Jamie z nowiną. - Hey! Wiecie, że Izabela chodzi z Bufordem? - Co takiego? - zawołał Fineasz przerażony. - No jest dziewczyną Buforda. Fajnie co? - Ale jak to? - w tym samym momencie Fineasz został trafiony zielonym promieniem. - Nie może chodzić z Bufordem. Ja jej na to nie pozwolę! Nagle oczy czerwonowłosego zabłysły czerwienią. Jamie i Irving spojrzeli na niego zdumieni, po chwili jednak zajęli się rozmową. Nagle Fineasz ogłuszył Irvinga, po czym to samo zrobił z Jamie. ---- Jamie i Irving ocknęli. Znajdowali się zamknięci w klatce w starym magazynie. - Fineasz? - zapytała niepewnie blondynka. - To ty nas tu zamknąłeś? - Owszem. Moglibyście zakłócić moją zemstę! Zemszczę się na Izabeli. Ciche tykanie zegara. Tylko to było słychać. Fineasz uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. - Teraz nic nie stoi mi na przeszkodzie. Zniszczę ją - oznajmił Fineasz przyglądając się zdjęciu czarnowłosej Izabelli. Po chwili zaczął cicho śpiewać. - Raz, dwa, trzy. Tyle sekund życia zostało Ci. Możesz wierzyć lub nie, dzisiejszej nocy zabiję Cię. Nagle do piosenki włączyli się Irving i Jamie uwięzieni w klatce. - Masz w sobie coś, ty nie jesteś zły. Ktoś zawładną ciałem twym. Fineasz przebódź się! Nie chcemy stracić cię! - Teraz już wiesz jak bardzo boli miłość - zaśpiewała Jamie. -Teraz czujesz cierpienia bliskość. To czyni ludźmi nas. Ten cierpienia smak. - Masz w sobie coś, ty nie jesteś zły. Ktoś zawładną ciałem twym. Fineasz przebódź się! Nie chcemy stracić cię! - Przecież oboje dobrze wiemy to, od dawna siedzi we mnie łotr. W każdym z nas czai się to, najczystsze zło - odpowiedział melodyjnie Fineasz. - Masz w sobie coś, ty nie jesteś zły. Ktoś zawładną ciałem twym. Fineasz przebódź się! Nie chcemy stracić cię! - Wciąż kochasz ją, więc otwórz oczy - zaśpiewał Irving. - Ona czeka, chodź krew z serca Ci broczy. Choć jesteś wściekły i zły, nie musisz się mścić. - Masz w sobie coś, ty nie jesteś zły. Ktoś zawładną ciałem twym. Fineasz przebódź się! Nie chcemy stracić cię! - Zamknijcie się! - wydarł się w końcu zniecierpliwiony czerwonowłosy, a Jamie i Irving momentalnie ucichli kończąc tym samym piosenkę. - Izabela już nigdy mi nie zawadzi! Po tych słowach chłopak chwycił lezący na biurku, groźnie wyglądający sprzęt i opuścił magazyn. - To co teraz? - zwróciła się Jamie do Irvinga. - Musimy się stąd jakoś uwolnić, ocalić Izabelę i przywrócić Fineasza do normalności. Na całe szczęście mam przy sobie wytrych! Okularnik podszedł do krat i zaczął je w skupieniu otwierać. ---- Danny, Scott i Izabela znajdowali się w kawiarni. Nagle do środka wszedł Fineasz z jakąś niebezpiecznie wyglądającą bronią. - Cześć Fin co tu robisz? - zwróciła się do czerwonowłosego Dani. W tym samym momencie czerwonowłosy strzelił w nią z broni. Izabella umarła. ---- Każdy z nas w całym swym życiu, zmuszony jest przełknąć choć kęs smutku. I tylko czasem się zdarza, że to tylko kęs. Kategoria:Pełnometrażowe Kategoria:Historie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - opowiadania